hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Jael
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Jael |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 20 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Kóri |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original Character |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 1098 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 1 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = Enough for two lives |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Wolf}} Information Pre-Game History Jael comes from a world where there are two main, sentient races. One race is the humans, who favored technological advancement in lieu of not being able to do magic. The other race is the Kóri, who are in touch with the elements, able to control them with magic. From the first meeting, there was tension between the two races. The Kóri were much more powerful physically. They could lift things up to 400 pounds unaided, and aged much slower than humans. However, the Kóri needed a constant source of food, or they would die of starvation and dehydration within a couple of days. Realizing they were outmatched, the humans began to make machines to help them survive, building sprawling cities across the land while the Kóri advanced much more slowly. But as the humans continued to expand, they realized they were outnumbering the Kóri and needed more land. The Kóri were not happy with the humans encroaching on their borders, attacking and driving off any scouts and messengers from the human governments. The humans began to build weapons to wipe the Kóri from the planet, while the Kóri began to weave spells that could cause destruction on a wide-scale basis. And they slowly began to destroy each other. By the time they called a truce, there were only about 200,000 humans and Kóri left alive. The humans' technology was not completely wiped out, though, and they began to rebuild quickly. Jael was born almost fifty years after the truce was made. Born to prominent magic users, Jael was born as a rare healer Kóri. While most magic used the elements themselves as weapons, healing magic used the flow of the elements within a person's body to heal wounds or sickness. On the other hand, it could also allow them to harm people. At the time Jael was born, there were only 20 other healer Kóri. Jael was treated with much respect, and her parents sequestered her away in their home and charged exorbitant amounts of money for anyone wanting to be healed. Jael didn't want to charge Kóri, being a kind-hearted girl who wanted to help everyone, but couldn't convince her parents to stop. At night, she started to sneak out and help the poorer Kóri who could not afford to pay the fees to see her. The humans, having no healer Kóri under their control, decided to start raiding villages with healer Kóri to even the balance. Using their superior weapons, the humans raided Jael's village when she was eight and killed her parents. Withdrawing in shock when she saw their dead bodies, Jael was easily taken by the humans, and they burned her village to the ground to prevent any rescue attempts. They took her back to the acting monarch of the humans, King Gerasimos. Jael resisted their attempts to make her heal people, killing a human by accident before she was finally thrown in the dungeons. Gerasimos, angered by Jael's insolence, had her beat into submission every time she resisted. By the time they had finished with Jael, she had stopped talking completely. But as Gerasimos had planned, she did not resist anymore, quietly healing everyone brought to her. Shut into Gerasimos' citadel, the only company Jael had around her age was the king's son, Sotiris. Sotiris was kinder than most of the people within the citadel, but still acted superior to Jael, since he was raised to believe the Kóri were lesser beings. He eventually began to draw her out of the shell she had been in, but she still did not talk. The kind, helpful girl began to emerge again, but she had no outlet, since she was only allowed to heal soldiers and important aristocrats. Sotiris developed feelings for Jael as they both grew older, but Jael ignored his affections. She only had one person she considered a friend. Kleitos was Gerasimos’ lieutenant, but was the only one who had ever interacted with Jael without acting like she was from an inferior race. Kleitos had been the one to teach Jael to read and write in the human language, and sign language, so that she could communicate. Jael's lonely heart clung tightly to his friendship, and so she was devastated when she learned that Kleitos only considered her a tool to be used for Gerasimos’ sake. That night, she used her magic to knock out the guards in her room and escaped from the citadel into the slums. She was only seventeen at the time, and shed her fancy clothing for something less conspicuous. She spent the first few months trying to figure out how to communicate with the people in the slums, most of which couldn't read or understand sign language. She soon became proficient at expressing herself through body language and hand signals. Noticing the orphaned children that lived on the streets in the slums, Jael began to take them under her care, as she didn't want them to experience a life without love or happiness. The oldest orphan she picked up was a boy two years younger than her, Kyriakos, whom she taught sign language so that someone could translate for her. Kyriakos was a quiet boy who took his self-proclaimed duty of helping Jael very seriously. Over the next year, Jael picked up seven other orphans, whom Kyriakos helped take care of when Jael was too weak to keep up with all of them. She was able to find a shelter for them by healing people. When they couldn't find a place to stay, they slept in the alleys. Jael often didn't sleep very long in order to keep watch over them, and when she did sleep she was woken up by the smallest noises. Since she had never told anyone her name in an attempt to lay low, she began to become known as "the Mother" in slums. If you needed someone to help you, you went to the Mother. Jael spent a lot of time helping new additions to the slums, or sheltering people on their way out of the city. Eventually, Jael and her children found permanent lodging with a former doctor, who was the head of a resistance faction that was trying to overthrow Gerasimos' reign of tyranny. When she was eighteen, Jael met an older man, Gavriil, a soldier of Gerasimos' who had run from the army to join the rebel forces. Despite their age difference, Jael and Gavriil became close friends, despite the protestations of her kids. Her kids were right to be wary of him, for he had infiltrated the resistance under orders of Kleitos, who had been in charge of finding Jael after her escape. They had found her not long after she started to make a name for herself in the slums, but he had held off instead of just charging in. Soon after she turned nineteen, Kleitos made his move. Gavriil led her away in the middle of the night, saying that one of the rebels had been injured on a mission and needed healing. Leading her out of the slums, Gavriil led her right into a trap. But what Gavriil didn't know was that he was nothing more than glorified bait to Kleitos. Before he could reveal their plan to Jael, Kleitos killed Gavriil. In the almost two years she had been gone, Kleitos had taken the brunt of Gerasimos' anger and was taking his own anger out on Jael by causing her as much pain as he could. Jael fought viciously, but the soldiers overpowered her and knocked her out. Kleitos returned to Gerasimos' citadel with her in tow. He tossed her in a cell and left her there to report back to Gerasimos that they had successfully captured her again. And then Jael ended up on the M.S. Elegante, a horror game where the passengers of the Elegante were subject to the whims of a crazy captain on the way to a mythical location know as the Golden Shore. Jael managed to get herself into a lot of trouble while on the boat, managing to die once after having a run-in with a berserk passenger named Ganondorf (lol I typoed this as Ganondorg), and getting horribly maimed on several other occasions. But while Jael did have a hard time on the boat, she made more friends than she could have ever hoped for. She made friends with another mute, Jin, who became one of her closest friends/pseudo-protector while on the Elegante. She befriended a lot of overprotective men, namely one named Joe, who cooked her delicious food and helped her when she was emotionally confused. Jael also had the bad habit of trying to make friends with people who were either terrible or just not friendly at all. The worst was when she made friends with a man named Jinx. She tried to help him be a better person, but he always messed it up and made things worse for himself, until Jael finally just gave up on him. Jael tried to work through her problems so she could be happy even with all the crazy things that happened on Elegante, but with all the traumatic events, never made much progress until she started dating a man named Matt. He helped her realize that she could be happy, even though he had more than enough of his own issues to work through. Game History So far, Jael has found two people from the Elegante that aren't from the Elegante (sob). Then she was infected with Kloe Bishop's zombie virus and subsequently infected Garrus Vakarian and Malkus Iverwelling. Personality Since Jael is unable to communicate verbally, she's learned to be very expressive, though she is capable of hiding behind a blank face if she doesn't want to worry someone. She's patient and kind, but living in the slums has taught her how to stand up for herself, even if she feels bad for becoming angry. Jael will heal anyone, even if she's the one who caused the injury in the first place, unless she thinks that person doesn't deserve to be healed. She is gullible and easy to manipulate with the right tone and story. The only thing that she hides is her ability to heal, since it often caused contention with the people who knew. She is easily hurt, but is only really emotionally crushed when someone betrays her trust or when someone close to her dies. She doesn't anger easily, usually when someone insults her, her friends, or her kids, or when someone she considers a friend or family is threatened. She doesn't hate easily, and typically only people who think they are better than anyone, or willingly hurt other people for their own gain. Having been constantly seen as an object while growing up, Jael sometimes is offended where there was none intended, and can sometimes become upset at innocuous comments or remarks. She hates to talk about her own problems, and will usually try to steer the conversation away from herself and back on to whomever she is talking with. Appearance Jael is thin and physically pretty weak for a Kóri, and stands at 5'6". Her hair is a very dark brown, almost black, and wavy, falling a little below the shoulders. Her eyes are bright blue, and her face is long and thin. Like all Kóri, Jael has long, pointed ears, sharp canines, and strong claws. Jael has scars on her body from the times she was beaten, and thin scars on her hands and fingers from the rough work she often did in the slums, but those are barely noticeable unless in the right light. Since her time on the Elegante, she has filled out a bit due to being able to eat whenever and however much she wanted. She has several new scars across her back and arms. Abilities, Skills and Talents Jael is much stronger than a normal human, even in her weakened condition able to lift up to 250 pounds. She can hear much better than a human due to her long ears. Jael's healing powers use the elements within a person's body to heal them (water, metals, etc.). She must touch the person she is trying to heal with her hands to be able to do anything, and her magic seeks out the injuries before coaxing the body's elements to return to their natural state. Limitations and Weaknesses Foreign bodies like viruses cannot be healed, though their symptoms can be. Lost limbs cannot be regrown, but if the limb has recently been severed and is brought to her before the limb dies, then she can reattach the limb. But she can only restore minimal functionality. Broken bones can also be a problem. If the bone isn't set correctly, the bone will heal wrong and can cause later problems or a crippled limb. The downside to her ability is that she cannot be healed by magical means. She can only use her magic through her hands, and not any other part of her body. The process consumes a lot of energy, leaving her weak if she heals too much for too long. Due to her never being fully-fed, healing is slow and can leave her barely able to move if she heals more than a broken bone. Healing fatal wounds can send her into a temporary coma if she doesn't consume lots of nutrient-rich food before or during the healing. Jael is super naive. She'll be friends with anyone as long as they are nice, to her and other people as well. She doesn't get double entrendres and innuendo most of the time, and is completely innocent in the way of how relationships work. She suffers from insomnia - sleeping at most three hours a night - and has nightmares when stressed. Relationships Asuka - Not the Asuka that Jael knew, but he's still the same as the one she knew. Malkus Iverwelling - Apology!doctor!buddy. 8> The most passive friends ever. Mimmi Kopanski - Mimmi! They met briefly on the Elegante and are...casual friends, I suppose. Ironhide - Not a very sociable person, but he was also from the Elegante. Castmates None. ;A; Links App Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Character